<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Erika's Story by ClaraHue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006874">Erika's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue'>ClaraHue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From My Point of View [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Retelling of Barbie's Princess and the Pauper from Erika's POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick/Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From My Point of View [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Erika's Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erika was working away at a new dress. She pricked herself with the needle by accident and sucked on her finger to soothe it. One would think after years of working for Madame Carp, she wouldn’t prick herself as often, but that was not the case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m in the mood for a song.” Erika looked over at her co-worker, Bertie, who smiled back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madame Carp was out, so it was the perfect opportunity to sing. Erika leaped up at the chance to sing. She had always loved singing and dreamed of being a singer one day when she was finally free from Madame Carp’s. She stood up, dancing around the room as she hummed, thinking of the words to sing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Somewhere beyond these walls is a land of freedom. Imagine a life with no gowns to sew. A life with no more work. A life full of freedom. A life, a chance. A chance to try anything! Oh, what a dream. Oh, I could do anything!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slammed, and Madame Carp walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madame Carp!” Erika said with a jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think I’m running here, Erika? This isn’t a theatre, get back to work.” Madame Carp snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not your servant.” Erika snapped back at her boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madame Carp laughed. “I would beg to differ. You’ll be working for me for another thirty-seven years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’ve almost paid off of half of what my parents owe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But there’s interest darling. Your parents should have thought of that before borrowing so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They did it to feed me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their mistake.” Madame Carp turned her head, walking off and slamming the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate that woman,” Erika said, sitting back down to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and me both.” Bertie agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One day I’ll get out of here,” Erika said. “I’ll see the world. I’ll become a great singer. Then she’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a wonderful dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see Bertie. One day we’ll get out of this prison.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bertie just hummed. She had always supported Erika’s dream. But she kept Erika in check, reminding her that sometimes, dreams didn’t come true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Erika was done work for the day, she went to the town square. Singing in the town square helped her earn some extra money to make ends meet, and she loved doing it. She set up a small bucket by her feet and began singing, drawing a small crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Always hoping, always looking. Hoping for someone to find you. Always dreaming, never stop believing. That one day, you find the one.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She curtsied at the end of her song. The crowd cheered, and some people tossed coins into her bucket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That was beautiful,” A woman with a cloak over her head approached her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Erika smiled at the compliment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cloaked woman stared at Anneliese, making Erika feel a little self-conscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” Erika asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman laughed lightly and took off her hood. Erika was taken aback, for she looked just like her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look just like me.” She stammered out in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man who stood behind Erika’s doppelganger laughed. “You two could be twins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman chuckled. “Well, this is very odd. May I ask, you don’t happen to have a birthmark on your right shoulder?”  She revealed a birthmark on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately no,” Erika said, showing that she indeed did not have a birthmark on her own shoulder. “How rude of me, my name is Erika.” She said, putting out her hand to shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anneliese.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the Princess?” Erika asked with a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Anneliese didn’t respond, Erika realized that she was standing in the presence of the Princess. “Your majesty,” Erika said, moving quickly to a curtsy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need for that,” Anneliese told her. “This is Julian.” She gestured toward the mad standing behind her. “You have a lovely voice. You know, I would love it if one day you came and sang for us at the castle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love that, your majesty,” Erika said, blown away by the fact that the Princess was right here in front of her and offering her a chance to sing at the castle. “If you want to find me, I’ll be at Madame Carp’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madame Carp’s! I love that place. Most of my dresses are made there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika looked down at the princess’ dress, immediately recognizing it. “I do believe that I made the one you’re wearing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese started down at her dress in shock. “You seem to have many talents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing really.” Erika waved her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your majesty.” Julian interrupted. “I’m afraid we should get going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it was an honor meeting you, your majesty,” Erika told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a pleasure meeting you too Erika. I hope that we will see each other again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days passed and Erika had all but put the meeting with the Princess out of her head. She didn’t want to get her hopes up. Why should a Princess care about a common pauper like her? The bell to Madame Carp’s shop rang, and Erika could just barely make out the sound of Madame Carp talking with a man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s someone here to see you.” Madame Carp said snidely, showing the man in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika recognized him as the man who had been with the Princess the day she met her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Julian!” She stood up in shock as he walked into the backroom, and Madame Carp left them alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did the princess send for me?” Erika asked, a feeling of hopefulness building up in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, actually...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to sing at the castle... me!” Erika was ecstatic by the opportunity. It was her dream. Julian kept talking, but Erika wasn’t listening. “I’m not ready. I don’t even have any nice dresses to wear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erika!” Julian said loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, isn’t that why you’re here?” Erika asked timidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, no.” Julian shook his head solemnly. “The princess, Anneliese. She’s missing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? The Princess is missing?” Erika was in shock. She hadn’t heard anything about the Princess being missing. “How can I help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to pretend to be Princess Anneliese.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you out of your mind?!” Erika laughed, clearly Julian was crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just listen. Anneliese went missing a day ago. The Queen found a letter that was from Anneliese. It said that she couldn’t marry King Dominick and that she had run away. Except the letter wasn’t in Anneliese’s handwriting. Something has happened to her. She might have been kidnapped. With Anneliese gone, the royal wedding will be cancelled. The kingdom is relying on this marriage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s horrible. But I can’t pretend to be the Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will only be for a few days. Just till I figure out what’s going on. I’ll find Anneliese. I just need you to pretend to be Anneliese so that the King will stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t pretend to be royalty. If I get found out, I could be thrown in prison, or worse!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As could I, but...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s in real trouble, isn’t she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Erika decided. “I’ll help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika followed Julian as he led her into the castle. He snuck her in, away from prying eyes. Erika marvelled at the splendour and beauty of the palace, in awe of its grandness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure the Queen won’t realize that I’m not her daughter?” Erika asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid Queen Guinevere’s eyesight isn’t that great anymore. That’s why she didn’t notice any difference in the handwriting. You two look so much alike that she won’t notice anything’s wrong.” Julian explained.  “Anneliese’s bedroom is right this way. We’ll get you some proper clothes there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian opened the door to Anneliese’s bedroom, letting Erika in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, her bedroom is huge.” Erika laughed, taking in the size of it before running and jumping onto the enormous bed. “One could get used to this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Julian said, opening the closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, I think her closet is the size of my room,” Erika said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian pulled out a dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I can really pull it off? I don’t know that first thing about being a princess.” Erika worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there are many perks to being a princess,” Julian explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that,” Erika said, looking around at the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But there are also many challenges. You always have to be on your best behaviour… I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Julian said, handing her the dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Erika said, walking off to put the dress on. “What’s princess Anneliese like anyways?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she is very smart. She’s a lover of science and books. She’s so passionate about it. She could go on hours about talking about it. And she has the most beautiful smile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika smiled to herself as she changed. The way Julian talked about the Princess, she wondered if he had a crush on her. She finished putting the dress on and came out to show Julian. “Well, how do I look?” Erika asked, spinning around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. Just one last thing.” Julian handed Erika a tiara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Erika said, putting it on her head. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Julian said. “I’ll be right beside you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian gave Erika a few quick pointers as he led her down to the throne room. Erika felt incredibly nervous, unsure if her disguise would do the trick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your majesty,” Julian said, walking into the throne room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Julian, what is it?” The Queen asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found Princess Anneliese,” Julian gestured to the door, signalling to Erika to come in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anneliese, my darling!” The Queen quickly ran over and hugged Erika. “Is that really you?” She asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Erika said timidly, worried that her cover would be blown at any moment. “I’m sorry for running away. I know that it was wrong. I was just scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay darling. As long as you are fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay with marrying King Dominick?” The Queen asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do anything for my kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. King Dominick is coming tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika gasped to herself, realizing that she was going to have to face the King.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika awoke after her first day, pretending to be the Princess. She blinked as she looked around the grand room. She couldn’t believe that she wasn’t dreaming. It all seemed so surreal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A white cat jumped up onto the bed, startling her slightly. “Well, hello there.” Erika petted the cat. “And who might you be?” She looked at the cat’s tag. “Serafina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock came from the door</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” Erika said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning your majesty.” A maid walked in, holding a tray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Erika greeted the lady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have your breakfast for you, your majesty.” The maid laid the tray onto Erika’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow!” Erika said, shocked at the grand assortment of food that lay before her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it to your liking?” The maid asked, confused at her reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it is definitely to my liking. Thank you very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see that Serafina is happy that you are back.” The maid said, gesturing to the cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Erika said, petting the cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wish you a good day your majesty.” The maid said with a curtsy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika ate her breakfast, looking at the adorably fluffy white cat. She scratched her ear, and a song came to her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“To be a cat in a castle, imagine that. To have everything you could ever want, imagine that. To be a cat in a castle, would mean you would have all the best meals. To be a cat in a castle. The whole castle as your playground. To be a cat in a castle, could you imagine that? You could sleep wherever you want too. Oh to be a cat in a castle. Could you imagine that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serafina purred as she sang, and Erika smiled to herself, forgetting for the moment about the King’s impending arrival.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock came from Erika’s room a little after she finished her breakfast. She assumed it would be Julian, but she saw the Queen’s advisor, Preminger, standing on the other side when she opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready, your majesty?” He asked coldly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The King your majesty, he’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika’s heart skipped a beat. The king was here already! Surely she couldn’t do this. She couldn’t lie to a King. She’d be thrown in prison for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re majesty?” Preminger repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Erika nodded, calming herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Preminger offered his arm, and Erika took it as he walked her into the throne room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I present, Princess Anneliese.” One of the guards announced as Erika entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling.” The Queen rushed over. “This is King Dominick.” She gestured to a handsome man dressed in the finest fabrics with a crown on his head. Erika sucked in a breath, feeling flustered all of the sudden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The honour is all mine, King Dominick,” Erika said with a curtsy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, you can call me Dominick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you can call me Er- Anneliese.” She quickly corrected herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“King Dominick, would you do us the honour of playing the piano?” The Queen asked him, interrupting their conversation. “I know you love music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?” Erika asked, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” He said with a nod. “And it would be my pleasure. But I’ll only play if the Princess agrees to sing with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sing with you?” Erika said in shock. “Uh, no. I couldn't.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, go on darling.” The Queen encouraged her. “Don’t be shy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Erika said hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The King sat down at the piano and began to play a common song. Erika knew the words and began to sing along. For a moment, she forgot that she was pretending to be a Princess. For a moment, she basked in the reality that here she was singing for a Queen and a King in a castle. It was everything she had ever dreamed of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the song ended, the Queen clapped. “That was lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominick rose from the bench, “Would you care to show me around the grounds?” He asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For sure.” Erika nodded, and Dominick offered his arm. Erika took it hesitantly, feeling nervous by the gesture. She never had someone pursue her before, and the way Dominick was looking at her made Erika feel rather light-headed. She knocked it up to the fact that she was just nervous that Dominick might find out she wasn’t the Princess after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika began walking, not sure of what hallways lead where. She wondered in the back of her mind where Julian had gone to. She hadn’t seen him all day. She managed to find her way to the gardens. They wandered through them, and Dominick picked one of the flowers off a bush, offering it to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to get to know you more, your majesty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika’s heart was beating fast. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself first?” She suggested, wanting to play it safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m the fifth son in my family. I play the flute, piano and trumpet. But I’m sure you knew that all already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika of course didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like music as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Erika told him truthfully. “What about your life back home, what’s it like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was surprisingly easy to talk with King Dominick as they walked. Erika could sense he was just as nervous as she. She wondered if Anneliese would have liked him. Erika wondered if he could ever like the real her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked the whole day, entertaining each other. As night drew on, they sat on the balcony, watching the sunset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Erika said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. I have enjoyed this day your majesty. I like that you are honest. You feel real. You have no pretenses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Erika said awkwardly, realizing how wrong he was in that statement. “I enjoyed today as well,” She told him truthfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Till tomorrow your majesty,” Dominick said, taking her hand and giving it a kiss before he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika let out a sigh once he was gone. She couldn’t believe the King thought of her as honest. It made lying to him feel even more wrong. She wished she didn’t have to lie. She felt horrible. He was a nice man. He didn’t deserve to be lied to. Erika prayed that Anneliese would return soon. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep this up for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika was watching as the servants began making the castle ready for the upcoming royal wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost the big day.” The Queen smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika put on her fake smile to calm the Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, and here comes the King now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your majesties.” Dominick bowed. “I have a gift for my bride to be.” He revealed a beautiful necklace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another necklace.” The Queen said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika gasped at the beautiful present. “It’s beautiful. I don’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only the best for you, your majesty,” Dominick said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika was blown away. Dominick took the necklace out and began to put the necklace on her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” Preminger yelled, barging into the castle. “That woman is an imposter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Preminger, what is going on?” The Queen asked as the guards grabbed Erika.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Release her!” Dominick commanded them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic had washed over Erika. Her worst fear had come true. She had been found out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a fake,” Preminger said. “Nothing but a common pauper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you telling me I don’t know my own daughter?” The Queen was furious at the accusation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only just discovered the truth myself, your majesty,” Preminger said. “Have you not wondered why we haven’t seen Julian lately? He’s been conspiring with this imposter. Together they took the princess and hid her in the royal mine. All so that this imposter could take Princess Anneliese place, marry King Dominick, and rule the throne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What proof do you have of this ridiculous story?” Dominick asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once I discovered this treachery, I tried to rescue the Princess, but it was too late. They sabotaged the mines, collapsing it. I’m afraid this is all my workers found in the rubble.” Preminger held out a ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” The Queen took the ring from him and fell to the ground, tears in her eyes. “Is this true?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…I…” Erika wasn’t sure what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guards!” Preminger shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Check for a birthmark. On her shoulder.” The Queen said. As if still hoping Preminger was wrong. That this was her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards pulled the sleeve of Erika’s dress down, revealing that there was no mark on her shoulder. It was all the proof the Queen needed, and the guards began to drag Erika off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can explain,” Erika tried to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Throw her in the dungeon!” Preminger yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, wait!” Erika yelled as the guards continued to drag her away. “I never planned to hurt anyone. I just wanted to save the princess! I was just trying to help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika lay in the dungeon, wondering what was going to happen to her. She had given up all hope. She was sure she was going to be killed for her crimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Queen sent me to retrieve the prisoner.” A man said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika stood up, scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened, and a guard walked in. “Come on.” He said, grabbing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guard pulled Erika through the dungeon, past the other guards. Erika saw the door outside and kicked the guard hard, pulling out of his grip and running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” The guard yelled as she ran outside. The guard ran after her, just managing to grab her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go of me,” Erika yelled, kicking the guard again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” The guard said, pulling off his helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dominick!” Erika stopped fighting him. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I probably deserved it.” He said rubbing his leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you. I believe your story. I don’t think you’re the type of person who could hurt anyone. Except for maybe a kick in the shins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you believe me after I lied to you about who I was?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said, I believe you. I trust you. Or at least I’m willing to give you a chance. Now, will you please tell me what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry your majesty. I never meant to lie to you. When the princess went missing, Julian found me. If the wedding were to be cancelled, the kingdom would be ruined. I was just to pretend to be the princess until she was found, but now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think she’s really dead, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Erika said. “I haven’t seen Julian since I came here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all right,” Dominick said. “I understand. You were simply doing what you thought was right… Now, if you’re not Anneliese…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Erika said, suddenly realizing that Dominick didn’t know her real name. “My name is Erika. I’m nothing but a simple seamstress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A simple seamstress, I doubt that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this must have been a grand adventure for you,” Dominick said, offering a hand to help her up. “Meeting a King, living in a castle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was anything you told me about yourself true?” Dominick asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit,” Erika admitted. “I did really enjoy spending time with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominick smiled. “Well, I would like to get to know the real you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika wasn’t sure why a King would want to get to know the real her. “We have more important matters at hand, like finding the Princess and Julian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominick nodded, “Alright, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Erika and Dominick walked to the castle grounds, they spotted Preminger, followed by an army of guards headed straight for them. Dominick ran in front of Preminger, tripping him, and he fell to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?” Dominick asked Preminger, pulling him up off the ground and handing him to the guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicely done,” Erika told Dominick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched Preminger be carried off to the dungeon before spotting the Princess and Julian. Relief washed over her at the sight of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess!” She ran over to the Princess and hugged her tightly. “You’re alive!” She released her, giving a smile. “It’s good to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Anneliese smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You know this woman?” The Queen asked, having joined them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s my friend,” Anneliese told her mother, her eyes settling on Dominick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is an honor to finally meet you, your majesty,” Dominick said, with a bow. “I am King Dominick. I’m glad you are safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“King Dominick!” Anneliese seemed shocked that it was him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like a fool my darling.” The Queen said. “I should have never listened to Preminger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright Mother,” Anneliese reassured her by laying a hand on her mother’s shoulder before her mother brought her into a tight embrace</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If something had happened to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it didn’t. Thanks to Julian… Mother, there is something I need to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it my darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in love with Julian. It’s him that I wish to marry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are?” The Queen asked, looking between the pair of them. “I wish… but the kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think there might be another way to save the kingdom, your majesty,” Julia said, and everyone turned to him. “While I was trapped in the mines, I noticed that there were these crystals. They don’t look like much, so usually miners ignore them. But they are actually worth quite a lot in some kingdoms. The old mines could be filled with the crystals for all we know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen hummed to herself as she looked at the group of people surrounding her. “I’m just so glad you’re safe.” She hugged her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian was right about the old mines. The workers soon found the old mines to be filled with the crystals. And they were worth millions in many of the surrounding kingdoms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese thanked Erika properly for her troubles, giving her enough money to pay off her debt to Madame Carp. Erika began to pack up her things. She was finally going to live her dream of seeing the world. She promised Anneliese that she would write her every chance she got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erika,” Erika looked over to see Bertie. She had just finished packing her things into a carriage, about to be on her way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bertie, last chance to come with me,” Erika told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright.” Bertie smiled at her. “There’s someone here to see you,” She turned her head, and Erika noticed King Dominick standing behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bertie stepped back, leaving Dominick alone to talk to Erika.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you had left to go back to your kingdom,” Erika said, shocked to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, but I had to come back. Princess Anneliese and I are looking to make some arrangements that will benefit both of our kingdoms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But no wedding?” Erika asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Dominick said, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Dominick?” Erika asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anneliese told me that you are leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. I’m free now. I can finally see the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where will you go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika shrugged. “Wherever I want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I would have liked to have gotten to know you better before you left.” Dominick pulled out a small box. “This was meant for you.” He said, handing it to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika opened it, noticing the necklace he had gifted her inside. “No, I couldn’t,” Erika said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like you to keep it. Perhaps it will remind you of your time as a princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika smiled and placed the box with her other bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me that you will come back,” Dominick said in a serious voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Erika nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps we could finally get to know each other for real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika was still shocked that the King wanted to get to know her. “I would like that.” She said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika travelled the world, singing everywhere she went. She enjoyed it so much and wrote to Anneliese at every new town she went to, telling her all about it. But the further she got away from her home, the more she began to miss it. She was thinking of returning when she received a wedding invitation from Anneliese to her and Julian’s wedding. Erika smiled upon receiving it, happy for the pair of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love it if you could sing for us.” Anneliese wrote in her letter.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t miss your wedding for the world. And of course, I will sing for you.” Erika wrote back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika smiled to herself as the carriage pulled up to the castle, noticing it decorated for the wedding. The guards greeted her with a friendly smile, telling her that Princess Anneliese was expecting her. Erika walked into the castle, still shocked at the grandness of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erika!” Anneliese ran over to her, giving her a hug. “It’s good to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Erika smiled, noticing Julian standing behind her. “Julian.” Erika bowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, none of that. You’re a friend after all.” Julian smiled. “Anneliese tells me that you’ll be singing at our wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it would be my pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must sing for us now.” Anneliese insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anneliese let the woman rest,” Julian told his fiancé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I’ll show you to your room.” Anneliese settled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day Erika caught up with Julian and Anneliese. There wasn’t much to catch up on though, as they kept each other well informed in their letters. Unfortunately, Anneliese and Julian were whisked off to deal with their wedding plans. When Erika was left alone, she wandered out to the gardens watching the servants set up preparations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you did come.” Erika turned her head to see King Dominick standing there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dominick.” She smiled at the sight of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How were your travels?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely. And you’re…?” Erika wasn’t really sure what he had been doing while she was off travelling the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been fine if that’s what you’re asking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s good to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them stood awkwardly for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you must be rather close with Julian and Anneliese now?” Erika stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we all get along very well… Are you going to sing at the wedding?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Anneliese had asked if I would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you would like someone to play the piano for you,” Dominick suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could keep you company during the wedding.” He offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely, there is someone more suitable than myself you could accompany during the wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, there is no one more suitable than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika blushed at the compliment. She had never believed a King would ever pay attention to her. “I wouldn’t mind it if you accompanied me during the wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s settled then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding took place a day later, and Erika had not seen a more beautiful wedding. When the reception came, Dominick played the piano while Erika sang for the newlywed couple. Erika bowed to the crowd after her song was done. Anneliese stood with tears in her eyes, and arms opened wide for her friend. Erika accepted the hug, holding her friend close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was beautiful Erika,” Anneliese told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it was a beautiful wedding. I’m so happy for you two.” Erika smiled at her and Julian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. So…you and Dominick?” Anneliese said, nodding at Dominick, who was coming over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Erika responded truthfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he gives you a reason to stay. Please stay.” Anneliese begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do rather miss it here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese smiled. “Perfect!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations again, your majesty,” Dominick said, coming to stand at Erika’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dominick. You did a lovely job playing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. You don’t mind if I steal Miss Erika away from you for a dance, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not. She’s all yours.” Anneliese said, and Dominick led Erika to the dance floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you do me the honour of a dance?” Dominick asked Erika.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Erika smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took her into his arms and led her through a dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how long are you planning on staying?” Dominick asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I think I’m going to stay for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika smiled over at Dominick, and she looked over her shoulder at Anneliese dancing with Julian. She smiled at the strangeness of it all. Who would have ever thought that the two women so similar in appearance could be so different? Who could have ever thought that two women from different walks of lives could have lives so intertwined? No one could have ever guessed their story.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>